ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
The Domain of Humanity
Go Back Inspiration: Godhunter & Red Water Dreams by Aviators, as well as the ancient technology in Horizon Zero Dawn. Summary & History: The Domain of Humanity is the location where the humans first settled on the Ozrius Mega-Structure. The Humans that survived adapted to the hostile environment of Ozrius and a great majority of them developed the ability to perform magic. Because of this humans were able to build great cities and nation without much use of technology. It didn't take long for humans to start using magic more and more as technology took a back seat. This eventually lead to the Ozrite golden age after the humans had evolved into Ozrites. After the events where the Ozrites spread beyond the Domain of Humanity and after the fall of Ozrite civilization, the Domain of Humanity was mostly abandoned and overtaken by erosion and nature. Terrain: Craters Because many of of the spaceships crashed violently into the surface of Ozrius, The Domain of Humanity is pocketed with varying sizes of craters. The largest crater though is at the center of the forgotten civilization. Ancient Relics & Ruins: It has been roughly 11 million years since humanity's first arrival to Ozrius, and as such almost entirely all of the structures have been long destroyed by erosion. The only exceptions being Tauu-Senu, the border wall, and the all the underground areas. All though many of the underground areas also have not survived due to water or collapse. The Structures that have survived provide potential to adventurers who are searching for ancient relics or technology. Not all the surviving structure contain relics or technology, but there are some that due and this attracts at least a few adventurers to keep looking. Tauu-Senu Note: Tauu-Senu translates to "Tower of the Sun" Structure: Tauu-Senu is the largest surviving tower that is on the Ozrius Mega-Structure. It was also once the capital of The Domain of Humanity. Its surface is pocketed and covered in large gash like marks due to erosion, minor collapses, as well as purposeful damage by various people. There are two reasons that the tower has survived 11 million years. The first reason is might by obvious, it is partly because of simply how big it is. The second reason is because the stone from which the tower was made was chosen for its unparalleled durability, and it's strength was further enhanced through magic. The Humans who built it did this because it was the capital and they wanted to take every measure possible to make sure it would never collapse. Stats: * Shape: It is in the shape of a cylinder. * Height: 111,000 meters tall * Radius: 5,550 * Color: It shines dully and is a dark grey color. The Godhunter & the Prophecy The one who eventually becomes know as The Godhunter is an individual with an unknown name and origin, but became powerful enough and righteous enough to catch the eye of a False God. The future Godhunter became a nuisance to this particular False God and was imprisoned by him. The prison he set up for her sits at the top the Tauu-Senu and is wrapped in a virtually indestructible warding spell that makes the prison inescapable. The reason The False God chose to imprison her instead of killing her is because he was unable to. The future Godhunter had been granted invulnerability and become a God Woekiin by a group of gods who thought of her as worthy of their blessing. There is an unbreakable prophecy which is in motion. The Prophecy states that there will be a woman who is blessed by the gods who will be imprisoned by a false god and that she will be forced to wait until the end of days before returning to the past to exact her revenge. The reason the prophecy is unbreakable is because of circumstances that the subject of it is in. The first part of the prophecy has already happened: She has been blessed by the gods and been imprisoned by a false god and is currently waiting in her prison the next part of the prophecy will not change because there is no possibility of any outside influence to change it. She is stuck inside of her prison which can not be broken by any who are willing, those who are able will never be willing, and the prison itself is completely isolatory which means she has no way of contacting anything outside the prison. This all means that she is doomed to stay in the prison until it eventually fades due to time and by then she will be greeted by the fundamental god of time and be sent back to exact her revenge, in where she has no reason not to. Border: The Border wall is one of the few structures that has survived the ages it has existed. The border wall is so eroded though that now in the present day that it is basically a circular artificial mountain range. Relevant Links: - Ozrites - Humans - Ozrius Mega Structure - The History of Ozrius - The False Gods Category:Physical Category:In Depth Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:The Domain of Humanity Category:Tauu-Senu Category:Humans